Love Ain't All That
by devilofheaven
Summary: AU and OOCness. Badass Yumi and Sensitive Ulrich are in no ways alike. But with a little help from Jeremy and Odd, anything can happen. This story is not going to updated anymore- check my profile for the reason
1. Daily Life ::boring name::

**A/N: 'Ello. New _short _story. I can't work on Forward to the Past at the moment…or for a while until I get some help, which no one seems want to offer. Secrets in the Forest is in progress. **

**No these chapters won't be that long. Anyways this is an AU. And all of the characters maybe sissy/odd/Jeremy are same are OOC. They are all in eleventh grade junior year in high school. Unless I say otherwise. All of the characters unless otherwise stated are either 16 or 17 years old. **

**Reviews will greatly be appreciated, that's what keeps me writing. So if no one or not many reviews…I know the stories not good enough to keep on continuing. **

**Enough of my blabbering. Enjoy the work. I hope**

**IMPORTANT: their buildings are like amazingly fancy. Their rooms are pretty big, and they connect to a different room with a jack-and-jill bathroom. **

* * *

**Love Ain't All That**

**Chapter 1: Daily Life (?)**

**By: devilofheaven **

"_What the fuck!" _

"_You? What the fuck are you doing here you bastard?" _

"_What are you doing here? This is so over your league! Oh my gawd, you pushed him to do this didn't you! You're rap-, you BITCH!" And with that; she jumped; her claws out and a mad glint in her eyes. _

_

* * *

_

"I heard we've got a new girl at school." A blond boy informs a table of two; one girl and one boy.

"Really? Who is she?" The boy sitting at the table looks up; his face full of acne and his huge glasses along with his over-gelled hair definitely did not help his appearance.

"Why do you care Herb?" The girl asks in disbelief. She turns her head up to the blond boy. "Who told you this, Nicholas?"

"Uh..." He ponders, moving into the seat across from her, "It was Sarah."

"Sarah?" She stands up in protest. "She didn't even tell _me. _I'm going to have a talk with her. Mark my words." She angrily whispers before sharply turning around and walking away.

Walking away; right into a chair that is. She furiously gets up, wiping dirt off of her pants to look around for the culprit. She snarls once seeing who it was; and storms over.

"Odd."

"Why Sissy, nasty fall you had over there." He says in an innocent voice.

"You know what?" She opens her mouth to begin ranting, before remembering what she had to do. "You're just lucky I have something else on my mind at the moment." She snarls before stomping out of the cafeteria, this time without any obstacles.

"You know, you have _got_ to stop annoying her on purpose." Jeremy chuckles, dipping his French fry into a pool of ketchup.

"But why?" Odd smirks and laughs when Jeremy slightly pushed him.

"Hm, I'm going to go look for Ulrich. See you later." Jeremy stands up, pushing his glasses up with his index finger. "Yes, Odd, you can have the rest of my food."

"Who said I wanted that?" Odd calls out after Jeremy in a slightly hurt voice. But Jeremy did nothing, except wave his hand above his head in a careless way.

Jeremy passes the empty yard to the buildings. He makes his way to Odd's and Ulrich's room since they were roommates. Slowly, he wraps his right hand into a fist and pounds on the door with the tip of his knuckles. When he didn't hear a response; he worriedly opens the door to find Ulrich. Asleep. In his bed. Lying on his stomach. With his face straight into the pillow.

Sighing, Jeremy walks over to Ulrich's bed and lays a hand on the mattress. "Ulrich. Wake up."

"Mhfrmmon." Ulrich mumbles incoherently.

"What if you're not breathing?" Jeremy speaks his concerns out loud. After getting absolutely no response from his friend this time, he looks around the room staying in the position he was in.

Over by Ulrich's desk their stood a few pictures; one including him and Odd in 'gangster' clothes. "Yo dude; get your ass off of the bed." Jeremy mimics.

"Eh, shuddup." Ulrich groans, lifting himself up in the form of a pushup. Once he gains balance on his two feet, he looks at the blushing Jeremy and sharply comments, "And don't swear in front of me."

"Oh _sorry_." Jeremy smirks.

"Like I said before: shuddup." Ulrich warns smiling, placing his index finger in front of Jeremy's face for a second. Ulrich takes off his muscle shirt, and struts into the jack and jill bathroom. (**MEANING: there's 1 other room that connects to that same bathroom.)**

"You're so lucky no one's in the other room." Jeremy mumbles.

Ulrich nods in agreement while brushing his teeth. After rinsing, he comes back into the room and changes into his normal green attire.

"Eh, our last day of winter break before school and you just _have_ to wake me up." Ulrich grumbles, going down the stairs into the lobby two steps at a time. "I have to talk to Jim about soccer, you go ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

Once in the main building, Ulrich shook his head, not wanting to believe that his winter break was almost over.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Nurse Dorothy loudly speaks, wheeling a bed of a badly beaten girl followed by another bed with another beaten girl.

"It's her fault she doesn't tell me anything!" One of the girls yelled; Ulrich didn't care to find out who it was.

He walks patiently into the main office and sits at one of the empty seats. He notices the secretary who was tying furiously. _Tip-Tap. Tip-Tap. Tip-Tap. Tip-Tap_.

"**_WHAT!_ **THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M GOING TO ROOM WITH _THAT_ **BITCH**!"

Ulrich jumps the same time the secretary's constant typing ceased and the same time a loud object fell from the principal's office.

"Ooooh…sorry." The same voice whispers.

"Ahh, Ulrich." Ulrich's head whipped from staring at the principal's door to his coach. "My star player, what's up?"

When Ulrich stands up, Jim wraps his buffy arm around Ulrich's neck. "Um, I was wondering, what time do the try-outs begin?"

--------------------

6 P.M.

--------------------

"She's such a sissy, hence her name: Sissy." Odd laughs, blindly throwing popcorn in his mouth.

"Hm; I wonder. Ulrich have you used up all of the glue I lent you a few weeks ago?" Jeremy asks mischievously.

Ulrich looks up from his textbook. "I dunno."

"You're such a bookworm." Jeremy exasperates. Ulrich looks up at Jeremy, raising an eyebrow. "Okay. Maybe not as much as one as me; but come on, stop studying. Even I'm relaxing."

Rolling his eyes, Ulrich places his book at the foot of his bed.

_BANG!_

"Wha was at?" Odd questions looking at his bathroom door. Popcorn spilled out of his mouth in every direction while doing so.

"Maybe we've got a new roommate." Ulrich logically answers.

"Great." Odd mumbles, going back to his popcorn.

Jeremy laughs and says goodbye to his friends, walking over to his room. It was convenient and inconvenient having all of the juniors and seniors stay in one building. Of course, he could always visit his friends since it was just a few stairs away. But, when it was past hours, he had to sneak up to his room which was a bit difficult.

He slides into the elevator with a punk dressed girl. He presses the button with a '5' on it; his room floor. "Hey." He motions to the girl.

"Hi." She says back in a bit of a troubled voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Uhm, I'm a bit confused on what floor everything is on."

"Oh. You must be new." Jeremy casually says, leaning against one of the walls. First floor is kind of like a lobby, the second floor is a girl's floor. The third is a guy's, the floor I came from. The fourth is girl's, and so on it that pattern. I'm in the fifth floor. And there's a huge kitchen and main room in every floor. But most hang out in the main room at the top floor; where no one stays. It's just basically like an extra room." Jeremy finishes explaining.

"Um. Okay."

"Sorry if I confused you, I know it's a lot to take in. Well, I'll see you later." He hops out of the elevator and disappears around the wall.

The poor girl stares at the place where he stood nearly a second ago in confusion, and presses the button labeled '3'.

* * *

**A/N: like I said before: short. Oh well. Makes it easier for me to write. Since this is a bit of a weird and boring chapter, I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can; regardless of the amount of reviews. **

**One other thing which no one helps me with. Jeremy with Aelita ? or Odd with Aelita ?. I don't care if no one tells me; but don't get mad at me if I ever go against your favorite; It'd be your fault. :wags finger:**

**0.o**

**Byebye. **


	2. Befriending A Punk

**AN: i had this finished but i hadn't planned on updating it so soon (in my opinion). but i couldn't resist. X. haha. dont expect my updates to be this quick. **

**

* * *

**

**Love Ain't All That**

**Chapter 2: Befriending a Punk**

**By: devilofheaven**

"I hate waking up on Mondays." Odd groans, lifting himself off of his bed.

He yawns and stretches, looking for his cell phone. He flips it open and squints at the time. 6:15. Looking at his roommate's bed, he notices that he isn't there. "Probably on his jog." Odd mumbles. "That guy is crazy."

Indeed Ulrich was on his morning job. Every morning, give or take a few days, he woke up earlier than needed to sneak off of campus and job, coming back early enough to take a shower.

While Odd was waking up, Ulrich was exactly half-way through his jog before noticing something else. _THUD. Thud. Thud. _Or maybe some_one _else? Mentally he shrugs, making the volume on his music device higher.

Ulrich makes it to his school gates and turns off his music device. Panting, he slows his jog to a cautious walk and goes to the corner of the gate. Quickly glancing around, he jumps, grabbing the top of the gate and carefully heists himself over it to the other side.

Soon enough he found himself back at his room, waiting for Odd (?) to get out of the shower. No wait, Odd always took one right after him or later in the day. Maybe it was his new roommate.

Sure enough, a few minutes later he found his thesis to be correct. How? His neighbor had unlocked his door to the bathroom with a tiny _click,_ and the other door closed softly. Ulrich quickly took his place in the bathroom, locking both doors.

-----------------------

Homeroom 1st Period

-----------------------

"Hey, Jeremy, we've got a new kid in our class." Odd whispers while walking into his class with Ulrich and Jeremy.

"Huh? Where?" Jeremy asks clueless, looking up from his book.

"Way in the back. She's got her hair in a open-ish bun thingy with a few strands of hair out, she's got dark tight jeans on with a HUGE brown sweatshirt." Odd explains as well as he could with only one glance. "She scares me." He adds as an afterthought.

Jeremy puts his book away and looks in the direction Odd was pointing to. He recognizes her by the shape of her face. She was raising her eyebrows at all of the weird looks she was receiving.

"Oh, I saw her yesterday." Jeremy carelessly answers, waving to her.

She nods slightly at him and turns her gaze away.

"Well she's nice." Odd sarcastically says, taking the seat diagonal behind of Jeremy. "What do you think?" Odd asks Ulrich.

Ulrich quietly takes his place in front of Odd, to the right of Jeremy. He fully turns his body around to look over the girl in the back. "I don't know." Ulrich answers a minute later.

Before Odd could digest what Ulrich had said, their homeroom teacher enters the room. "Hello class. Hope you all had a good winter break, but before I go on," He straightens his tie.

"We've got a new student." All heads swivel to the back of the room.

"Her name is Yumi Ishiyama. She lived in New York." The teacher continues. "Yumi, would you care to talk about yourself."

"No thanks." She lazily answers.

The teacher looks at her in a bit of astonishment before regaining his composure. "Well, my name is Mr. Gardei. You can call me Mr. G if you want." He nervously stacks a few papers on his desk. "Jeremy will show you around the school."

-------------------------

Chemistry. 3rd period.

-------------------------

"She really creeps me out." Odd mumbles again to Ulrich and Jeremy while walking into their third period. First, her weird performance in Writing, and then she was in my History class…"

Soon after, their teacher, Ms. Hertz comes in, telling all of her students to stand up. She was going to assign new partners for the next three weeks.

"Ulrich and Odd. Yumi and Jeremy." She continues coughing.

Jeremy walks up to Yumi and brings out his hand. "Hey, I'm Jeremy."

Her mouth forms in an 'O' shape as she shakes his hand, following him to a counter for two lab partners. Within a matter of minutes, Jeremy had Yumi laughing, and acting as if they knew each other their whole lives.

Odd glares at them from afar. "She's turning Jeremy into one of her." He whispers, blindly throwing test tubes at Ulrich to mix.

Ulrich rolls his eyes and places the test tubes back in their normal position.

"Ya know." Odd states, turning his body around to face Ulrich. "You've really got to talk more."

_Smack._

"HEY! My head is delicate and _fragile_." Odd glowers at his friend, rubbing the spot on his head.

"As if."

"He talks!"

_SMACK._

"Now that's just getting old!" Odd groans, rubbing the same spot again. "I wonder what their talking about?"

"I think your friend is staring at us." Yumi whispers to Jeremy from a few feet away.

Jeremy turns around to see where her gaze was headed. He watches as Odd tries to hide himself behind test tubes he was holding in front of his face. Then continued to watch as Odd hid behind Ulrich; scaring Ulrich to drop many of the test tube's containment onto Odd's head.

"Yup. He probably was. His name's Odd and he thinks you're scary." Jeremy snickers.

"Well I guess I am…to some people." She throws a shy smile at her new geeky, yet cool, friend.

----------------

Lunch.

----------------

Jeremy and Yumi sat at a deserted table in the middle of the cafeteria. At the moment, the two were comparing schedules.

Jeremy:  
1 - Mr. Gardei (Writing)  
2 - Mr. Renalds (Algebra)  
BREAK  
3 - Ms. Hertz (Chem)  
4 - Mrs. Kendell (Computers)  
LUNCH  
5 - Mr. Ennel (Study Hall)  
6 - Ms. Patterson (History)  
BREAK  
7 - Mr. Farel (PE)  
8 - FREE

Yumi:  
1 - Mr. Gardei (Writing)  
2 - Ms. Winglet (History)  
BREAK  
3 - Ms. Hertz (Chem) – Gang  
4 - Mr. Marshall (Study Hall)  
LUNCH  
5 - Mrs. Kennedy (Acting)  
6 - Mr. Renalds (Algebra)  
BREAK  
7 - Ms. Lonaway (PE)  
8 - FREE

"You've got first period with me, Ulrich, and Odd. Second period with Odd. Third with all three of us. Fourth, fifth, and sixth period with Ulrich. Seventh with Odd, and free period with all of us." Jeremy announces proudly.

"Wonderful?" Yumi says with a bit of hesitant in her voice.

"Don't worry about the other two." Jeremy quickly says, noticing her hesitance. "They won't bite." He pauses as if thinking. "Well, at least Ulrich won't."

"Haha."

"No, I'm serious." Jeremy responds, watching Yumi's face turn into shock before laughing.

"Jerk." Yumi laughs, pushing Jeremy lightly.

The two continue to joke around and get to know each other better. Neither of them noticing that someone was glaring at them.

Odd stabs his fork into his pizza blindly, **(which apparently he does a lot -)** and chews noisily. He didn't notice when his other friend sat down across from him. Ulrich worriedly stares at Odd as he continues stabbing various items of food; almost stabbing himself. He only stopped to grab his drink harshly and loudly gulp out of it, keeping his eyes on Jeremy and Yumi, to slam the drink back down on the table.

When Ulrich _finally_ sees what his friend was staring at, he rolls his eyes and eats his meal _quietly_. "I wonder who our roommate is." Ulrich thoughtfully says after about five minutes, hoping to get Odd's attention diverted.

"Yeah. Roommate. Cool."

"But, he got into the shower at _my _time." Ulrich says again, closely watching his dear friend but getting no reaction. "And you know the strangest part?" Odd doesn't even blink. "He had Herbal Essence in there." Nothing. "Did you hear me?" Nada. "EARTH TO ODD!" Ulrich screams in Odd's ear.

"WHA?" Odd screams, obviously irritated. He ceased his eating movements, but he was still staring at them.

"What did I just say?" Ulrich quizzes, leaning back I his chair.

"Something about a watch or something and herbal tea."

Ulrich sighs in defeat.

-----------------------------

Fifth Period. Acting.

-----------------------------

"Good afternoon class!" Mrs. Kennedy claps from the stage all the way down the stairs.

The class file down the stairs and scatter into random seats in the audience. All were quiet throughout the teacher's speech, obviously meaning she was respected. About three quarters into the class Mrs. Kennedy separated the class into fours.

Ulrich. Yumi. William. Theo. Containing three new students. Guess who.

"Hey, sexy lady." Theo winks, sliding up to Yumi.

"Fuck off." She simply states looking down at the paper the teacher had just passed out.

---------------------------

Eighth Period. Free.

---------------------------

"Why do you keep on hanging with the creepy girl?" Odd practically yells, merely an inch from Jeremy's face.

"She's nice." Jeremy protests, raising up his hands in surrender.

"Pffft." Odd exclaims, throwing his hands in the air and falling back into his bed beside Jeremy.

"He's obsessing over you two. He won't stop staring." Ulrich adds, walking into his room and sitting on his bed.

Odd groans and continues to rant in a squeaky voice.

"Will you _stop_ talking?" Jeremy asks, pulling his hair.

"Why?" Odd asks, standing up immediately.

"I'm gonna give Yumi a tour around the school."

"UGHH!"

"Look, Jeremy, Odd's not gonna stop. Why don't we come with you?" Ulrich asks, calming Odd down.

Jeremy nods and leaves quickly, hoping that Odd wouldn't embarrass him too much.

"Prepare Ulrich, we'll soon be meeting THE GRIM REAPER in person."

"Odd." Ulrich warns.

"Duhn dun dun dun da datada da!"

_SMACK. _

* * *

**AN: erm. i suppose high school schedules should be more complex and different schedules for different days. oh well. by the next chapter i should have a link either in the chapter or on my profile or both to see all of the classes.**


	3. Meet Your New Roommate

**AN: yay. Idiotic-a-cy-ness. Lol. Next four is gonna be called: Sparks. Let's just say some Yumi & Ulrich arguing & stuff. Chapter Five is called: Male-Bonding. (most likely) && im not going to give any info. On that. X Oh; and the next two chapters should be longer than all of the other ones so far.

* * *

**

**Love Ain't All That **

**Chapter Three: Meet Your NewRoommate**

**By: devilofheaven **

_Ulrich's POV _

"I don't want to meet her." Odd grumbles, crossing his arms while following Jeremy.

I roll my eyes, resisting the urge to mock Odd. Seriously, if he didn't want to come, then why did he? We both know that Jeremy was and still is reluctant to bring us. Hell, I would be too, so far Odd has just stared and made them feel…really uncomfortable.

Sighing, I walk ahead of the groaning, not to mention: annoying, friend of mine. I'd rather be up in my room finishing my homework so I could just relax. Is that so hard?

By the time we make it the 'meeting spot', my negative thoughts had already given me bad feelings for the new girl. Whatever her name was. Juliana? Nah. I think it started with a 'W' or something like that. Wanda? Oh hell no…all I remember is that her name fits her.

"Hey Yumi!" Jeremy brightly states, quickening his pace to meet 'Yumi?'.

She didn't respond for a second or two before a quick, "Hey." Then she focused her eyes on us. As if she was eyeing us. Uncomfortable. Yumi looks at Jeremy as if to ask why we were with him.

"They wouldn't leave me alone." Jeremy sighs, placing his hands in the pockets of his brown pants. "Odd here," he points at Odd, "wants to find out if you're some freaky serial killer or something like that."

"I DO NOT!" Odd protests, his right eyebrow twitching.

Ew. It looked gross.

"I just don't trust that creepy, punk-dressed, gothic, THING." Odd disgustedly says while looking at Yumi.

"Right back at ya." Yumi sarcastically says. "Except I just don't want to meat that creepy fucking bastard." She tilts her head to the side with a small –yet weird- smile. "Nice to meet you."

Swearing already? I hate it when people do that.

She looks at me as if to threaten me to say something. I just look back at her with a plain look. Yumi stares into my eyes for a few seconds before stiffly turning around.

For the next hour I quietly watch as Jeremy politely points out random things to Yumi as she takes notice and looks back at Odd once a while, who was glaring daggers into her head. Poor Jeremy didn't know what to do. I burst out laughing from the stupidity from all of it.

"What? You got a problem?" Yumi sharply asks, challenging me.

I shake my head, resisting a smile. There is no way I'm going to give her the satisfaction of fear. That's what she gets for preventing me from my other plans. Well technically it's not her fault, but what the hell? I'm bored. It'll be fun…

Yumi shakes her head in distress. "Thanks Jeremy, but I've got to unpack. And I personally, cannot handle another second with those two. Especially that one." She stares at Od- no, me.

Wait? ME? What did I do? It hits me within a second. I wouldn't give her the closure that she's feared by me, but then again, I didn't give her any sane reason for her to hate me. I smirk at her, and point my fingers at me in a 'who me?' gesture.

She narrows her eyes; and stalks off.

"Uhm; why don't I help you unpack later? I'll call you!" Jeremy desperately calls over the crowd. Then he turns around to look at us dangerously.

"About time." Odd huffs, completely oblivious to Jeremy's look.

"**_ARGH!_**"

---------- 

A few hours later. Ulrich's and Odd's room.

---------- 

Well, let's not get into what happened after that. Short version of what happened: arguing, a yelling Jeremy, and a slightly apologetic Odd. So much easier this way isn't it? What is that annoying noise? _CRUNCH. _Oh well, back to homework.

Tightly, I practically glue my pencil to the paper, hoping it would decide to write something itself.

_CRUNCH. _

Wince. It didn't work.

_CRUNCH. _

Frustrated, I swivel in my rolling chair to face Odd. "Will you stop THAT?"

"Stop wha?" Odd asks innocently well as innocent as he can get munching on popcorn aimlessly and loudly.

"THAT!" I groan, sliding lower into my chair, covering my ears, hoping to drown out the noise.

Odd merely shrugs and continues to chew loudly. That idiot. Sighing, I pull my headphones out of one of my desk drawers, placing the music at full volume. Perfect, it completely drowned his CHEWING.

--------------- 

An Hour Later

--------------- 

Finishing the last sentence on my report, I mentally sigh. Finally I can relax.

BANG!

Jeremy clanks our room door open and slams it closed again. "Okay. I've got this all down pat. You and you are going to apologize to Yumi and are going to help her unpack. Jeremy fiercely orders. "No excuses, I want to down there in five minutes." He glares at us for a few more awkward seconds in which I seriously thought he was going to grown or pounce or do something dramatic, but instead he simply stated. "Odd. You've got popcorn all over you."

SLAM.

Odd wears a shocked look on his face, his eyebrows creased as if in deep thought. But I don't care about him right now. What happened to my free time? I pathetically repeat in my head before coming up with the conclusion that it was _all_ Yumi's fault…and a bit of Odd's..

--------------- 

Third Person

Few Minutes Later

--------------- 

Both Ulrich and Odd unwillingly walk down into the lobby, not wanting Jeremy to yell at them again. Yumi was already there, talking to Theo and Jeremy.

"So I guess I'll see you in acting tomorrow." Theo purposely says noisily.

"Good you're here." Jeremy claps his hands together. Odd stares at him with a bored/dazed look on his face.

Theo moves in to hug Yumi, but Yumi slightly pulls back, which causes Theo to turn around, red-faced. On his way back to his room, Theo purposely bumps into Ulrich and mutters, "She's mine." Obviously he mistook Ulrich's annoyed expression.

Ulrich snorts, murmuring, "You can have her." before Theo dangerously darted away.

Odd rolls his eyes, not hearing Theo's or Ulrich's comment. He turns over to look at Jeremy, waiting for him to start talking.

Jeremy coughs to gather everyone's attention and talks to Yumi, telling them exactly what :cough: they :cough: had decided.

------------------ 

Elevator. A few minutes later.

------------------

"So, uhm. Before I show you my room, you two promise not to freak out?" Yumi takes the silence as an agreement. Quickly she presses the button clearly labeled '3' without them noticing…well at least not for a while.

Why are we going to the third floor?" Ulrich curiously asks peering over Yumi's nervous shoulder.

"You'll see." Yumi says, stepping out of the elevator and darts away. Rolling his eyes once more, Ulrich follows Yumi into a familiar corridor.

"Why are slowing down in our hallway?"

Yumi stops, staring at Ulrich. "Your hallway! CRAP!" Biting her finger she quickly continues on, stopping at the door a few feet to the right of Ulrich's and Odd's room.

"OH NO, don't tell me..."

Yumi unlocks the door with her key.

"…you're our new roommate…"

THUMP.

* * *

**A/N: yeah this chapter is short. Deal with it. I was grounded at the time && wrote it all out on paper. it hurt my hands. **

**My next chapter willbe longer && SHOULDN'T be as boring as these pass three. THANKS everyone who's reading my crappy story. 0.o **

**Okay, sorry about the stupid && normal class schedule;;; but no one helped me. T.T **

**So don't complain about it. 0.o**


	4. Sparks

**im way too lazy to post up the rest of the gang's class schedule. so if you get pissed off, just tell me && i'll put it on my profile. **

**

* * *

**

**Love Ain't All That**

**Chapter 4: Sparks**

**By: devilofheaven**

'Great idea Yumi. Go ahead and show them your room, no harm in that right? WRONG. Thanks to myself, I now _know_ that I have two idiots that hate me as roommates AND I have this fat load of **crap **on me.'

"I think- I th-," Jeremy begins to snort uncontrollably. "…I'll take him to the in- infir-mary."

"You know, I'm surprised I didn't figure this out earlier." Ulrich smirks watching Jeremy pull Odd away.

"What?"

"You use Herbal Essense don't you?"

"WHA- STALKER!"

"Uh..no. But we kind of share the same bathroom you know." Ulrich watches Yumi as her eyes widen and as she runs into her room. "Bye roomy."

---------------------

Next Morning.

---------------------

"Damn it!" Swearing softly, Yumi lifts her foot up and rubs it. That's what she gets for trying to be nice and being quiet- a fucking bruise. "I hate you!" She glares at her bedside table, giving it a good smack, only earning herself another bruise.

Not wanted to hurt herself again, she quickly slips on her sneakers and walks out of the room while sticking her tongue out at the table.

"Monstrous thing."

"Talking to yourself? It's a sure sign of craziness."

"Yumi grits her teeth and looks up. "What do you want?"

"I'm so impressed." Ulrich smirks. "You - waking up this early to take a jog."

Yumi ignores the stalker-ish fact (how would he know that she was going to run?) and asks, "So? Your point is…?"

Ulrich face turns expressionless as he steps in closer, softly breathing into Yumi's ear. "I bet I could beat you."

------------------

Sixth Period. Math. Mr. Renalds.

-------------------

"I would completely understand if you didn't know the answer Yumi. I mean New York doesn't have the best sch-,"

"245x2. But that's not including the second formula, if you use that one, you end up with 7,834cd divided by a."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Renalds looks taken aback. "How di-?"

"The answer." Yumi repeats the answer again loudly. "How did I know this? We learned this in eighth grade. Oh, and by the way, I went to Harkenson Academy. Not exactly a bad school if I do say so myself."

"Oh, right." Mr. Renalds shakes his head. "Correct! Class, look over the next few chapters and Yumi, please come up to my desk." Yumi ignores the scattered snickers and boldly walks up to the teacher. "I'm sorry about what I just said, it's just that – well it's actually quite stupid – but I,"

"Listened to all of the rumors going around school. Am I right?" Yumi smirks.

Mr. Renalds begins to laugh. "I guess that's what I get for listening to my students." He leans in closer. "I hope we can start again." Yumi nods. "Hi, I'm Mr. Renalds. Apparently, I'm your math teacher."

"Hey I'm Yumi, and I'm not a drug dealer or a drug smuggler. But I just might be a robber." She shakes his hand vigorously and walks back to her seat without a further glance at the teacher.

"She sure is one of a kind." Mr. R chuckles, picking his pen up and chewing on it.

"What the hell was that about?" Ulrich hisses when Yumi sits down in her assigned seat to his left.

"What? Jealous?"

"NO!" Ulrich whispers a bit too loud. He waits until everyone had their attention back diverted to their desks. "I've heard that he's raped girls in his class before…and they all started out with being called to his desk to speak _alone_."

Yumi gasps. Then she notices the look on Ulrich's face. "JERK!" She angrily whispers, slapping him on his left arm.

Of course that made him explode into eruptions of laughter. He lays his head down on the desk and covers his face. She stares at him in disgust and pokes him as if he were a vile object. Ulrich only started to laugh even more.

"Is there something you would like to share with us, Mr. Stern?" Mr. Renalds asks, clearing his throat.

"Haha- um no sir. Noth- _snicker –_ ing at all."

"You do realize that this is the fifteenth time this has happened since the end of November, right? I'd like to see you after class Ulrich."

"Yes sir." Ulrich says quietly.

"Who's getting raped now?" Yumi mocks.

Ulrich gags.

For the next ten minutes they listened to Mr. Renalds talk about what they needed for the last few months of school. Ulrich didn't say another word; however Yumi did seem to come out like a smart mouth. You know the type? That everyone loves and listens to?

"PSSSST." No response. "PSSST!" Nothing whatsoever. "GIRL!" Was that some wind? "PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST." The voice gasps for air.

"Huh?" Yumi jumps, instantly waking up to reality from her obvious daydream. She turns around to see a note in her face. A wart-faced boy was trying really hard to get her attention. Suspiciously she grabs it and he motions towards another girl. An arrogant look on her face, and her nose scraping the ceiling, that was Sissy Delmas alright.

Sissy Delmas. Someone Yumi had known for years…and the person she was almost roomed with. Frightening.

Yumi turns back to her normal position in the seat and lazily opens the note.

_NewGirl-_

_what's going on with u & ulrich? he like never talks- and when he does it's like really short sentences. & i've like seen you around with him. so you better not be interested. cuz he is totally mine. he loves me bitch. _

_ps. Like why is he talking so much to you & what does he say?_

_-sissy _

Sissy didn't even remember her. How Sissy-like. Snickering, Yumi twists her torso to face Sissy whose face obviously showed that Yumi had 100 of her attention. Yumi flipped her.

"OH MY GAWD!" Sissy screams, her pink nails covering her mouth.

"Mrs. Delmas." Mr. Renalds says in a low tone. "Please, for once in your life: pay attention."

_BRIING_

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Mr. Renalds says in a stressed voice. "All right, go on to your break and do whatever weird creepy stuff kids do."

"Ulrich." Mr. Renalds beckons, taking a seat on a desk in the front.

Yumi walks by and pats Ulrich on his shoulder, whispering "Good luck." Then laughing her way out of the room.

-------------------------

Seventh Period. PE.

-------------------------

"Do they ever keep their hands _away _from each other?" Yumi asks Jeremy feverishly, watching her gym teacher and another one literally ON each other.

"Well," Jeremy answers, amusement in his voice, "they are married…and seriously, I have never lived a day of when they _aren't_ like that."

_MOAN._

"Oh my…"

Jeremy laughs at the expression on Yumi's face. He stopped laughing soon after Yumi's glare at him. In this, Jeremy found much amusement. Yumi. A mysterious name for a mysterious girl. There was no way to describe her, Jeremy realizes. One reason may be because he hadn't known her for long, but he doubted it. She seemed to be a lot of things packed into one. Yumi could easily open up to some people, but not to others. He realized how lucky that he was special enough to be her friend.

Another thing he wouldn't admit to her, at least, just not yet; was that she was G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S. But she wasn't one of the girls who spent hours in front of the mirror or who splattered make-up on them religiously. Simple. She needed no make-up or revealing clothing to look beautiful.

Shockingly though, Jeremy didn't sense any type of sexual attraction towards her. He knew he didn't like her that way.

"Ew. Don't tell me I have to sit in that seat!" Yumi pleads, watching in horror as the couple continued to make out, now all over a chair.

Jeremy smiles once again. Yumi was like a cousin that he never met…and that he didn't know very well...

If only he could get Odd to befriend Yumi, then maybe all four of us could get alone. Well that is, if Yumi and Ulrich ever get to be friends. I don't get what's going on with them. Sometimes enemies, sometimes acquaintances. But mostly enemies.

"Wish you were in that place with Theo?"

Scratch that part of Odd and Yumi EVER becoming friends.

"Well I bet he'd be better at it then you would ever be."

"SAY WHAT?"

"You heard me." Yumi answers back, not really caring about what Odd was going to say…or do.

Just as Odd was about to attack; "FOR GOODNESS SAKE! MR. AND MRS. LONAWAY, PLEASE KEEP YOUR HANDS APART FROM EACHOTHER!"

Odd hisses. "You're just lucky."

"You rock my world too!" Yumi giddily responds, clapping her hands idiotically before flipping him off.

Odd snarls, walking away

"You realize that you'll have to spend this PE period with him right?"

Groan.

---------------------------

Class Almost Over. 7th period.

---------------------------

"Truth or Dare Ulrich?" Jeremy asks Ulrich with a small smile; already knowing the following conversation that was to occur.

"Dare." Ulrich huffs, smirking.

It was Jeremy's time to smirk. "I dare you to go up to Yumi, slap her ass and tell her 'I love your ass'. Then flirt with her."

"WHATTHEF-," Mr. Farel walks by. "ruits…"

Just a minute later, Ulrich stand ups, and walks towards Yumi while slapping Jeremy on the head. Why was Yumi all by herself? Oh right- her prissy attitude. Screw her.

'Why the hell is everyone staring at her? Don't they have other interesting things? Seriously. They make it seem as if she's the newest thing they have seen since sliced bread. Nerds. Oh great. Now Odd and his 'gang' are laughing. And looking at Yumi. Does she _ever_ get a break from them? Ulrich's walking up - I guess not.'

SLAP.

"Whatthefuck?" Yumi jumps up, and spins around to face that arrogant bastard. "What the fuck?" She hisses again, red-faced, her hands still on her ass.

"What can I say? I love your ass." Ulrich blows a kiss.

Glare. Glare. Glare. Yumi wonders if he'll scream and run away if she twitches her eye? Twitch. "You look even more attractive when you do that." Ulrich winks.

"Ah," Yumi comes to realization, seeing the laughter following Ulrich. "a dare." She looks at him dangerously, an evil look playing on her face. "Ooh, you gonna pay." A look of panic comes across Ulrich's face. "Let's give the school something to talk about, eh?"

Ulrich gulps, well knowing everyone's gaze on them.

"You know, you look _so_ utterly sexy with that shirt. But those buttons _must _go." Yumi seductively says, sliding her finger down Ulrich's chest. "I'll see you at midnight." Yumi steps away, looking almost reluctant. She then chose to bring her fingers to her lips, kissing it, then touching Ulrich's lips with it.

Winking, she left the GYM just as the bell rang.

Frisky.

* * *

**like it? then review, please. **


	5. MaleBonding

**underlined A/N please please read. **

**There's a lot of talking in this section .. heh ... I just realized something. I wrote that Ulrich hates it when people cuss… and then he said "I love your ass." … xCRAPx . okay. ill make it so he hates it when people say it unnecessarily. Like WTF or just cussing. I dunno. this chapter is mainly focused on yumi and odd. get the chapter title now?**

**SAY same as yumi . SAU same as ulrich . get it? **

**Yumi - 1. writing-mr.gardei - 2. history-ms.winglet - 3. chem-ms.hertz - 4. study-mr.marshall - 5. acting-ms.kennedy - 6. math-mr.renalds - 7. pe-mr.lonaway **

**Ulrich - 1.SAY - 2. history-mr.hennelz - 3. SAY - 4. SAY - 5. SAY - 6. SAY - 7. pe-mrs.lonaway**

**Jeremy - 1. SAY - 2. algeb-mr.renalds - 3. SAY - 4. computer-mrs.kendall - 5. study-mr.ennel - 6. history-ms.patterson - 7. pe-mr.farel**

**Odd - 1. SAY - 2. SAY - 3. SAY - 4. choir-ms.kolmane - 5. SAJ - 6. math-mr.jalin - 7. SAY **

http/i57. size=1 width=100% noshade>

**Love Ain't All That**

**Chapter 5: Male-Bonding**

**By: devilofheaven**

"Oh my god! Then when she winked!" Odd continues to laugh mercifully. "FREAKIN' HILAROUS!"

"Shuttup." Ulrich mumbles, walking into his room. "I did the dare didn't I?"

"True." Odd hiccups. Pausing for a few seconds before rambling on. "WAIIT! She totally ruined the dare! You were supposed to embarrass her, but it went the opposite way!" He begins to pace in small circles while rubbing his hands.

Ulrich rolls his eyes. What is it with Odd? He's such a creep. Which was probably why his best friend wasn't Odd. Nope. Surprise, surprise. Odd's best friend was Jeremy. Ulrich? I guess he didn't really have a best friend. Sad, eh?

"AHA!" Odd points his finger in the air sharply, awakening Ulrich from his day dreams. "I have the perfect idea." He laughs evilly. "Every girl needs her time to get ready, right?" Without waiting for any response, he continued, "I'll just _lock_ the bathroom door and steal her key. Then we'll see what happens!"

"You have fun with that, Odd." Ulrich waves his hand carelessly, grabbing his room key. "I'll see you later."

"AND when you do, I'll have TONS of pranks lined up!"

Ulrich quickly walks out of the room, desperate to get away from his sometimes maniacal roommate. Right in front of him, coming down the hall, was no one other than Yumi Ishiyama. Ulrich looks around right and left, looking for anywhere to hide. Nothing. There was no chance in hell he was going to back into his room stuck with Odd. So, Ulrich takes a deep breath, and walks past Yumi dignified, with his chest puffed out. As soon as he passed Yumi, he begins to pant deeply from the loss of oxygen.

"You know," Ulrich turns to see Yumi looking at him. "don't do that again, you look like a chicken…or a quail."

Ulrich stand ups again, dusting his clothes off, glaring at her, then the door when she shut it without a further glance. "Good riddance." He mumbles, boldly walking away.

What was up with Yumi?

No, what is up with Ulrich?

He knew he rarely talked, and he didn't care. It gave more of a sensitve atmosphere around here. Then suddenly Yumi comes and he's screaming, yelling, and talking almost like Odd. That is _not _good.

After minutes of pondering ideas and their benefits….and ignoring minutes of random boys coming up to him and winking…he came up with an idea. He just won't say a word to anyone but adults/teachers. And when he does, he'll say the bare minimum. That'll train him to get back to normal! if he could he would have inserted a smile here.

------------------------

_Wednesday. _Odd. In Morning

------------------------

'AHAHAHAHAHAHA'.

Yes. The mind of Odd. How weirdly he can find ways to enjoy himself. He set up his alarm clock to wake him up right after Ulrich left, getting in the bathroom. Just ten seconds ago, he had locked the door; and started laughing.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'

Still laughing.

'**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'**

Uhm. Let's ignore his thoughts at the moment. Why don't we move a few feet away to the other room next door?

To a fat boy stuffing cookies in his mouth?

Oh. Wrong room.

Yumi enters her room, slamming her door shut.

Ah. Right room.

Yumi could not _believe_ Ulrich! How could he be such a jerk? He ignored her on the whole jog. Sure, she didn't want to talk to him, but him not talking to her just made her angry. Apparently, only she was allowed to ignore others…no one could ignore her. Then she also had that short temper.

Only one thing happened in that jog to justify her anger towards him. He had tripped her. Mud and twigs were scattered in her hair, smirking at her. Oh, was she going to make him pay. But first. A shower.

Correction. First pay Ulrich back.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! AND GIVE ME BACK MY KEEEY!"

--------------------

Breakfast.

--------------------

"Did you tell Jeremy about my plan?" Odd questions Ulrich, shaking his French fry in Ulrich's face. Ulrich shakes his head. "Why not! There is nothing to be ashamed of my fine boy."

"Uh…what are you talking about?" Jeremy asks, taking a break from his half eaten bagel.

"Why, you see…" Then Odd got into a long description of everything leading up to the point of his 'discovery'.

_Snicker. Laugh. Giggle. _

**SLAM!**

"Hey, mind where you're goi-,"

"What. The. Hell. Is you fucking problem?"

Ulrich burst out laughing at her appearance.

Yumi, after minutes of banging on the bathroom door and on her 'neighbor' 's door, had given up. Then she tried her best to get ready. She couldn't take a shower to get rid of her smell, and she couldn't brush her teeth to make them smell nice. Then, all of her sprays and Listerine, and the rest of her nice substances were in that bathroom.

So she went into the girl's shower room on the lower level, realizing she needed a card…which she didn't have. So she begged a random ninth grader for a card to slide into the slot, opening the door. But then, she hadn't brought her own towel since it was in her bathroom, the soap there was disgusting, and the shampoo was all used up.

Her clothes stuck nastily to her skin, the hair dryer didn't have enough power, and there wasn't enough privacy. So she ended up looking even worse than before. Yumi's hair was sticking up at odd angles, frizzy, and looking greasy. Her skin looked oily with some traces of dirt. Her aura was uncomfortable.

"What was going through your mind this morning?" Yumi repeats, and Ulrich notices that she was staring at him…not Odd.

Ulrich shrugs his shoulders, and smirks.

"He didn't do it." Jeremy jumps up at Ulrich's rescue, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Oh? Then who did?" She sardonically asks.

"Me." Odd proudly stands up less than in inch away from her.

"You?"

Odd proudly nods.

Yumi's eyes cloud over. Opening her mouth, she changes her mouth. Words will not fit best in this circumstance.

"Yumi? Is that you?" Theo asks incredulously, breaking that silent moment. "OH MY GAWD! It is you! What did you do to yourself? You look hideous!"

Suddenly the whole cafeteria's eyes were on them.

Yumi's eyes slowly trail over from Theo to William who was wordlessly standing next to him, his expression unreadable.

Yumi's hard face falls, as her eyes insecurely fall to the floor. Then, stunning everyone in the cafeteria, she ran out.

-------------

1st Period

-------------

"Way to go, Odd." Jeremy pats Odd's shoulder sarcastically.

Odd mumbles something about not knowing that would happen.

So, the class begins with every student noticing the absence of one particular individual. Three guesses who. Their first period began with unbelievable rumors spreading, first from notes, then to text messages to others in different classes. Then all silenced half-way through the class.

"You're tardy, Miss Ishiyama."

"I know." Yumi cheekily answers back, gladly taking her detention slip. "Oh, firm grim Mr. Gardei." Then to Jeremy's embarrassment and her class's enjoyment, she winked at him before taking her seat.

Odd stares at Yumi, who conveniently, took the empty seat to the right of Odd. There desks were touching. Astonished, Odd looks around the room to spot many other empty seats. This must be some of mental torture. Quickly, Odd springs his head back to the body of a Japanese young adult.

The way the sunlight hit her? Amazing. Her hair was perfectly straight, but not thin, it hid her face at all the right angles. They were perfect. Her hair basically glowed. Her skin tone was magical, absolutely no traces of dirt.

Odd could even smell a hint of the mint in her mouth, and he could easily smell her hair. It wasn't anything he had used before, definitely not the Herbal Essence in the bathroom. He knew that because he had tried it out way early in the morning today.

"Is there any reason you're looking at me?" Yumi snaps, glaring at the blonde boy.

"How in the _world _did you manage to look so gor- completely opposite of this morning?"

"That's for you to find out later, you!" She taps his nose lightly in an indescribable manner.

"Odd! Pay attention!" Mr. G yells, still a bit red from the wink Yumi had sent him.

"YESSIREE!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Odd fiercely asks.

"ODD! Stop staring at Miss Ishiyama, will you?" _Snickers. _"Detention!"

Yumi smirks at Odd happily. Mouthing, "See you in detention."

----------------

End of 1st Period

----------------

"ODD! Aren't you going to walk me to first period?" Yumi sweetly asks, shuffling her feet as the threesome got up.

"PSH. Like PSH no."

"Mr. Della-Robbia! That is _no_ way to treat any girl; especially a new one. Unless you want a months worth of detention, you better walk her to her first period!" Mr. G glares.

"She isn't worth it." Odd grumbles, but puts up a huge smile after seeing his teacher's expression. "Would you like me to walk you to your first period?"

"Why! You read my mind."

With a flirtatious wave, Yumi links arms with Odd and walks away; leaving two boys staring at her in amazement. One boy with a look of amusement and the other boy with horror and annoyance.

**0.o**

Odd grumbles in disgust. This freaky oh-i-hate-you, tapping-my-nose girl FREAKES him out. Seriously. One second she's just BAM. The next she's all bam. First she's all mean…then she is faking nice. REALLY fake NICE. How many times has Odd said this? Four, maybe?

He shudders, this this gi- Yumi had a creepy effect. There were so many questions he could think of asking her. But he was not ready for another tap-on-the-nose business.

"Odd, maybe I'm wrong, but I believe we have only twenty seconds left until the bell rings, and we're still on the other side of the campus."

"WHAT!"

"I said 'Odd, maybe I'm wrong, but I bel-,"

"I HEARD YOU!"

"Fifteen seconds."

"ERGH!"

"OW"

"YOU DESERVE IT!"

"STOP RUNNING SO QUICKLY!"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST THEN LET GO OF ME!"

"SEVEN SECONDS!"

_Slam. _

"Smart Odd, very smart." Yumi remarks, staring at the blonde boy who just hit a wall, smack head-first.

_RIIING._

"What is that noi-?" Ms. Winglet curiously speaks, looking out of her room. She gasps, "Ms. Ishiyama, take Mr. Della-Robbia to the Nurse! Stay with him until she says he's fine, and tell him to join you in detention today."

"But Ms. W, we already have detention!" Yumi complains, letting go of the delirious Odd who collapsed on Yumi.

Ms. Winglet raises her eyebrows slightly, "Fine. I'll talk to your other teachers and we'll all decide on a proper timing. Now go."

Yumi rolls her eyes, waiting for her teacher to walk into the class before turning grabbing Odd by the hand lazily and dragging him across the school.

----------

Near End of Second Period

----------

"His head is basically fine, except he'll have a tiny bump here…" Ms. Dorothy states, placing a band-aid on Odd's forehead carefully. Then she pulls back to examine her patient. "But I'm not so sure about the rest of his body. It's looks quite bruised…as if someone dragged him across some cement…"

"Heh, we'll we both know how strange he is…"

"WAFFLE PUFFS WILL NOT ATTACK OUR HOLY GRAIL OF QUTIPS!"

"Right," Ms. Dorothy pats Odd on his shoulder reassuringly. "Can you help him down for his break?"

"Uh, no problem…" Yumi nods, taking Odd by the hand forcefully. "Bye Miss Dorothy!"

**0.o**

"Oh my…what did you do to him?" Theo asks, walking alongside Yumi.

"The same thing I'll do to you if you don't get out of my site."

"Uh yeah.. I had to meet somewhere over there…waaay over there anyways." Theo pats Yumi on the side, and only when he was half-way across the school did Yumi notice the paper that was sticking to her shoulder. Where Theo had patted her. Dropping Odd by 'accident' she tries to get the paper off…but it wasn't getting off. That damn loser had used TAPE! With a frustrated pull, Yumi got the tape AND the paper off. Slowly, as if expecting a tiny bomb, she opens the note. To angrily stuff it in her jean pockets. His freakin' number. And what kind of guy left a HEART after the words 'call me' ?

Sighing, she picks Odd back up, dropping him off in front of his lame friends. Excuse that, I mean lame friend, for Jeremy followed Yumi as soon as she walked away.

------------

Third Period. Chemistry

------------

"You left me for her." Odd crosses his arms stubbornly, his face a bit red due to a slap Yumi had given him along the ride.

"Uh…sorry?" Jeremy replies with a small smile, walking past his seat.

"Now where are you goi-," Odd hysterically asks, right arm flinging in the air. "Ah…back to the evil spawn of … something EV-AHL." Throwing a weak glare at Yumi and Jeremy, he sits down in his stool dramatically.

Ms. Hertz walks into the room with her heels loudly clanking on the floor. Sighing, she rubs her head before opening her head. "You're giving me a headache. Apparently I think I was a bit too nice with your partners. So we switch. Now."

"Are you kidding me?" Yumi mutters, rolling her eyes.

At the same time…

"Man…she looks a bit weird with those heels…they're so not her color…"

"Yumi. Odd. I'm sure you two would love to be our first new pair. Detention, both of you."

Odd glares at the back of Mrs. Hertz jacket before grumpily walking to Jeremy's seat. This was so _not_ his day.

* * *

**A/N: Hm. You like? Sorry for taking so long. Computer problems. :sweat drop: so erm..yes..i'm not really sure what to do for the next chapter. Because you might get sick of the next one. It _was _going to be the second half of the school day/the rest of the day…**

**Or I can just do the chapter that would have been after it. Their detention. You pick. If you care … I'll take the first..erm however many reviews I get before I get sick of waiting.**

**OMG! i don't think i wrote any a/n's in the actual chapter. :smile: ahahaha. **


	6. Breakfast Club! pt 1

**Uhh.. this chapter is kind of a filler-ish. OH! and sorry if i have a lot of spelling errors. i looked for them, but i prob. missed a lot && my mircosoft word isnt working so i couldn't use the spelling check.

* * *

**

**Love Ain't All That**

**Chapter 6 : Breakfast Club! pt 1 **

**By: devilofheaven**

Friday night, and Theo was stuck in his room. Why? Because it was freakin' _after_ hours and he had forgotten to sneak out at the right time, since he was new and all. So was he going to let that ruin his night? Hell no. Theo was going to have fun if it killed him. He gets off of his bed stretching his toned arms, and changes into party clothes. He would find his friends, oh yes he would. Singing a quite random song to himself, he opens his window, looking out for Jim or anyone else. No one. He sneaks out flawlessly without a scratch, thanks to William's advice, and soon found himself infront of the night club most of Kadiac or the other neighboring schools got into for fun.

Exactly what he was looking for. Oh fuck yes.

------------------

With Yumi

------------------

"I think I need to find myself some girl friends." Yumi mutters, staring blankly at Jeremy as he continued to explain each and every html code he knew. Computer brainac.

"What was that?" Jeremy asks, pausing from his lecture, smiling at her.

Yumi curses her conscience. "Nothing, go on."

Another boring night. A boring Friday night for goodness sake. It almost made her miss LA. Almost. There were some stuff that she would never repeat in her lifetime. Somethings she truly regretted. No, she wouldn't trade her new life for her old one. There was no chance in hell.

Bzzz.

"Jeremy, your ass is vibrating."

Jeremy looks up at her in shock before realizing what she meant and hastily grabbing his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Gawd. Are you going to come or not?"

Odd. Crap. "Uhm. Sorry I forgot- NO! I mean I got caught up in my work, yeah. My work. Sure. Mind if I bring along a friend? Yes I have other friends doofus...Don't worry, you're still my best friend." Add eye roll here. "Goodbye."

"And where may I ask, are you going that includes bringing along a friend?" Yumi asks, her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised.

"Don't ask, just follow." Jeremy advises, pulling Yumi by the arm into the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Yumi hisses, receiving no answer from Jeremy. "What if we get caught?" Now that's ironic, Yumi of all people saying that.

"We won't." Jeremy reassures her, pressing one of the buttons. As soon as the door opens, Jeremy steps out, pulling Yumi around again.

"Waiit, this hallway looks familiar..." Yumi pauses to think, "it's my hallway..." Realization hits her. "OH. There is no way I am going with you to Odd's and Ulrich's room while you guys 'bond' or do whatever gay things you do."

"C'mon." Jeremy shrugs her complaint away, while knocking on his friend's door. "We're more fun then a night alone in your room."

"Not nessasarily." Yumi mutters, folding her arms delicately in annoyance.

"Jer, buddy!" Odd sings from the other side of the room, opening the door quickly. "What is she doing here?" Odd coldly asks Jeremy, blocking the way into his room.

"Come on." Jeremy laughs lightly, trying to get past Odd...who wouldn't let him.

"There is no way that bitch," Ulrich coughs from somewhere in the room, "sorry Ulrich. There is no way SHE is coming into my room." Odd stares at Yumi angrily.

"What did she do to you?" Jeremy asks, stopping his push into the room.

"Because of her, I got a fucki- sorry Ulrich -freakin' detention in every class. Giving me goddamn Saturday detention. And she just gets normal detention WHICH she already served."

"Not my fault you don't turn off your cell phone." Yumi innocently says, twirling her hair in a flirty way.

"AND SHE KEEPS ON DOING THAT!" Odd screams in frustration.

"SHUT UP!" The room across Odd and Ulrich's opened up and a random guy was sleepily glaring at them before shutting his door loudly.

------------

Seconds Later.

------------

"Jer, look at her. She's a freakin' maniac. She's like ATTACKING Ulrich. I'll probably faint from all of the perfume she is wearing!"

"One. It's body spray. Two, I was just looking at what he was doing." She stands up. "Don't worry, I'll find my way out."

Yumi walks into her room with her shoes stomping on the floor. It's not like she wanted to be friends with them or anything. Wait? Where in the WORLD did that come from? Yumi didn't care shit about them, well except for Jeremy. He was the first the only ? nice person she met here. Who cared if they didn't like her? She'd find her own fun.

Starting with Theo's number.

"Hello?" Theo yells, hoping to be heard over the loud noise.

"Theo, it's Yumi. Where could I go to have some fun around here?"

Theo smiled.

"Where the fuck am I?" Yumi screams into the cell phone.

"Uh if you followed my directions you'd know where to head." Theo pauses. "Right on Lienst-"

"You said left you idiot!"

"There you are." Theo laughs. "I'm just kidding Yumi. You're at the right place. I'm behind you."

Indeed Theo was outside of a booming underground club waving at her.

This was exactly what she wanted.

Fuck yes.

----------------

Back to Odd

----------------

"God is it that hard to be nice to her! I don't ask you for much Odd. And you can't even do this TINY thing for me?" Jeremy yells after the door slams closed.

"But she's so FRUSTRA-"

"It's the priniciple, Odd! You know what, just forget it. It's _hopeless._" Jeremy argues, walking towards the door Yumi had just exited from. "See you later Ulrich."

Ulrich looks up from his project to wave at Jeremy while smiling. His 'plan' was working out quite well. Jeremy didn't mind, Odd was pissed off, and Yumi was beginning to ignore him. But he kind of did miss the races in the morning...now she got up at a different time, I'm guessing to avoid him.

Odd looks at Ulrich in a murderous glare. "AND WOULD YOU GODDAMN SPEAK!"

-------------------------

Few Hours Later with Yumi

-------------------------

"THEO! Jim's making his roundly checks, and I swear if I get caught with you, you're DEADMEAT." Willaim pulls on Theo's arms.

"Crap, YUMI! We're late!" Theo grabs Yumi by the arm and runs.

"Who's Jim?" Yumi breathes after loosening herself from Theo's grip.

"The big hairy guy who's always wearing a jumpsuit." William answers her, suddenly appearing by her side. "C'mon!" He grabs her hand with his and continues to run.

She made no attempt to escape.

------------------

Saturday Morning

------------------

_...the rain kept on pouring as the man drew closer. From what she could tell, he was getting closer. But she just skipped away, twirling in the rain, loving the sensation it gave her when it fell onto her. The boy started running towards her, laughing. It was a familiar laugh, the girl decided. She liked it. A deep feeling arose in her heard. He meant a lot to her. She smiled, loving the rain, loving the feelings, and...loving him. Slowly and shyly she walked to the boy and threw her arms around him. All she had to do was look up..._

**KNOCK.**

"DAMN." Yumi gets up grumpily, opening the door without any other side-trips. "Damn you, EVIL MUNCHKINS WHO DARE TO WAKE ME UP." She yells, slowly opening her eyes...to face William and Theo. She made a small sound and shut the door tightly. "What do you want!"

"We've got Saturday detention remember? Jim caught us."

Suddenly yesterday night's event came rushing back to her. Jim had caught them while they had been trying to jump the fence. "Oh right." She mumbles. "Be out there in a minute or two."

And indeed in a minute or two, she was out of her room and on her way to the Kadiac cafetera with two of the other new kids. They took their own sweet time making it to the cafeteria, I mean, who would RUN to meet Jim of all people? They enter the room together and find Sissy, Sarah, Odd, Milly, Ulrich, and Emil- WAIIT, ULRICH? This was _so_ unfair.

"Took you guys long enough." Jim huffs, pulling his sweat pants up. "Now being new is _no _excuse for me. As if I don't know what you're up to..." He stops and huffs two times.

"What are we up to?" Yumi asks innocently, looking up at Jim.

"I think you know." Jim laughs embarrassedly

"No, I don't think I do know." Yumi pushes him.

Jim coughs nervously, obviously uncomfortable. "Uhm, nevermind."

Odd looks up. Not once had he EVER succeeded in making Jim nervous. He'd be right on the brink, but then Jim would tell him to do pushups or laps. That new girl was sure a ... interesting girl. She definitely has a bang. Everything she did had a bang. But what did Odd care? Truth be told, he did. But then it hit him...how the HELL did she get Saturday detention? All he knew was that there was no way he was going to ask her...well not any time soon that is.

Out of the blue... "...umps, my lovely lady lumps - she's got me spending - spending all my mon-" A beet red PE teacher grabbed at his cell phone and answered it with a stammered, "Heh-hello?"

Everyone in else in the cold cafetera laughs uncontrollably, all thinking of different ways to either spread it quicker or make fun of Jim without getting into trouble. What a nice group of students to represent Kadiac, right? That's what I thought.

"Uhh, Ms. Dorothy needs to use the cafeteria for a nurse convention for the district. We're moving to the library."

Yumi steps up, closer to Jim, "You use that ring tone for Miss Dorothy?"

_Cough._

"Let's get to the library."

-----------------

About 1 Hour Later

-----------------

_Sniff. Shuffle. Cough. Yawn. _

Only one hour for the detention crew and they were already dead bored. It was all really Jim's fault. To keep HIMSELF from falling asleep, he had read comics, pretended to read Shakespeare but really straring at Ms. Dorothy's pictures. Pretending to write meaningfull letters, but writing useless poems to Miss Dorothy which he threw away quickly, and doing EXERCISES all AROUND the library.

Exactly One hour and two minutes, that is according to the clock that all of the kids were staring at for the past one hour and two minutes. Painfully waiting for a break or something, Yumi even _almost_ felt bad for getting Odd stuck in that room.Almost being the keyword. Then, a familiar tune filled the silent room, the echo of the tune filled every _single _inch.

"- all that junk inside that trunk? Imma get get get you drunk, love drunk of my hump, my hum-"

_Snicker._

"Uh..HELLO." Jim barks into his cell phone from embarrassment. "Oh...okay. Well you see, I've got some kids in detent- you can get someone else? TIM? No, no worries, I can help, wouldn't want to trouble Tim now would we." Jim gets off the phone quickly and turns to his prisoners.

"I am going to help Ms. Dorothy out in the cafeteria, however it will take hours..." Jim pauses before begining again, "and everyone else in our staff is either gone or busy, but Ms. Dorothy needs help, and I'm the only one who can help," _Snicker._ "so I'll be leaving you. BUT I will check in at random times, and if I see ONE thing wrong, I swear I'll... I'll do something even worse." Jim concludes quickly, and without waiting for a single responce, he rushed out the door.

"Well, that was interesting." Theo concludes, leaning back on his chair.

"SH!" The red-haired girl whispers before making a small sound and hiding her head behind a book again.

"What?" Sissy stands up, and walks over to the girl.

"He said not to make a sound." The girl next to the red-head answers, standing up with clenched fists.

And at that point in time, the Library was filled with sounds. And at that point in time, Odd and Yumi were both thinking the same thing. 'I have a pretty good feeling this day won't turn out as boring as I thought it would.' However, neither of them knew if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

But as angry yells, curses, and tears filled up the giant room, they both had an horrible inkling that it would be the last one.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending seemed rush & well a bit badly written. I decided to make this one chapter, instead of including the detention in it too, because I wasn't sure if I'd have enough room. This is NOT a Odd/Yumi. It's Ulrich/Yumi. I'm trying to go a bit slower, because otherwise I'll feel as if I'm rushing their relationship. Yeah..okay...I hope it wasn't too boring...**

**i was supposed to say something else important..but I can't think of it. Uhm, yes. **


End file.
